The organometals have numerous applications in industrial and occupational settings. The neurotoxicity of these agents, particularly organoleads and tins, is well known. However, their precise sites and mechanisms of action are poorly understood. The purpose of these studies is to characterize the neurophysiological effects of relevant organometals in an attempt to determine the site of action and aid in determining the mechanism of action of selected organometals.